Team AXLE
by gameboygirl101
Summary: The story of me RWBY team... im really bad at summeries, please read. 3
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Female Voice- Legions, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite found of recounting the experts of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remenems, by-products of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born in to an unforgiving world, an indivisible darkness, with creatures of destruction. The Creatures Of Grim. They set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed that the darkness was intent of turning mans brief existence to devoid... However, even the smallest spark of hope can ignite change, and in time, mans passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. this power is appropriately named, Dust.

With natures wrath at hand, man led their way through the darkness, and in the shadows grew strength, civilization, and most importantly, Life.

But even the most brilliant things can flicker, and die, and when they are gone, darkness will return. so, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to its so called ' Free World,' but take ed, there will be no victory in strength.


	2. Chapter 2

AXLE

Chapter One

The bright sun lit up the sky as the clouds hovered above. The mettle space craft sailed across the air, it's engines set to pull speed. Inside, stood many boys and girls, on their way to become hunters and huntresses. In the middle of the crowd stood a particular young girl in a blue top with selves rolling half way down her arms. the middle was tied together with a black string. The top of her shirt expanded to two long, sharp, dagger like sides with a black, silk skirt underneath. A white belt wrapped across her waist as her black boots raised up to her knees. A long, white collered cloke draiped over her shoulders with the hoddy covering her dark brown hair. Her blue eyes sirging through the window, she showed very little emotion as a hand was laid on her shulder.

" Isnt it great Abigail?" A friendly voice asked, amazed at the sites around him.

the brown haired girl turned around with a smile, knowing who the voice belonged to. A tall, teenaged boy stood beside her, gazing out the large window. The boy wore a large grey shirt covered by a sapphire blue jacket that slid to his knees. the ends were torn and shaped as blades, swaying back and forth as he spoke. his black silkened jeans wrapped around his legs, sinking in to his leather boots. A long black strap reached across his shoulder, ending under his other arm. It seemed to be carefully holding on to a large, mettle carved sword with an ammo pack attacked to its side. His symbol stained proudly on its side.

Abigail looked up at his grey sealed eyes, covered by his unusual blue shaded hair. white hair streaks slid down the side of his right ear with a scar marked on his eye. She gave a quick nod, trying to show her enthusiasm. The blue haired boy turned his attention back to the window, still covered with a smile.

" Xander," she asked, her voice full of shyness and wonder.

The boys eyes peered at Abigail as he smiled to the sound of his name.

" What is it, Abigail?" he asked, anxious to here her speak.

( Just so you know... THIS IS NOT A LOVE CONFESSION!)

" Well, its just that... you see..."

" Hello, and welcome to Beacon," A kind voice called out. Everybody turned to a spot in the air craft to see a hologram like lady appear in front of them. Her shining blond hair was twirled in to a bun with little bits hanging behind her ears. She wore a . " My name is Glenda Good-witch. You are among the very few of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Hunters and Huntress, it is your duty to uphold it. you have demonstrated the courage for such a task, and now it is our turn to pervade you the knowledge and training to protect our world."

The image began to fade as the lady was small whispers reached out through the crowed as Xander turned back to his hoody covered friend.

" now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, showing a small smile.

Abigail lowered her head, fixing her sights back to the ground. " N... nothing." she sighed, twiddling with her fingers. Xander was about to speak up before the crowds excitement began to rise. He gasped and headed towards the glass window. A large building stood strongly on the edge of the never ending cliff, two sets of water fell from the sides, floating away in to the black ole of gazing clouds.

" We're here!" He laughed in excitement. " Beacon."

( End Of Part One )


End file.
